shattered glass
by Aquaria
Summary: The Dark Lord is missing and the new threat is more lethal than voldie and he's hunting down Harry, Ron, Herm, Ginny, and the amazing bouncing Draco. Dark creatures The founders, the fairy folk and old legends R/R


prolouge  
  
Disclaimer: I'm poor! I own nothing but a computer!!!  
  
  
  
Ginny crept slowly towards her dormitory door. The moon did little to nothing to make the night less foreboding. Ginny felt for the door handle. Once she was in the hall she lit a candle with her wand. Down the stairs she crept being careful not to make any noise.  
Ginny went out nightly. She never did anything while outside. She thought of it as wasting precious sleep. She still went out each night though. It was as if something was calling her and by the time she was outside it would stop.  
Ginny followed the pull. It called her and the closer she got the more the call wanted her to be outside. Ginny walked swiftly though the portrait hole. That's when it struck her the need was more insistent, and it pulled at her with a frightening grip. Ginny jogged down the halls to the great hall doors. She had never been caught in her life by Filch, save the day that Harry and Hermione dragged her along to the hospital wing to see Ron.   
Ginny threw the doors open and she breathed in the cool night air. It was fall and the leaves blew around from the slight winds that shook the trees. The need had stopped as it normally did . Ginny saw a small fox dash across the grounds. She knew too well that it wasn't a normal fox. Over the years since she had started Hogwarts she had grown accustomed to being surprised by the small things of Hogwarts that Hogwarts :A History didn't offer to tell. Like the fact that all animals that lived within the grounds had some magic in them.   
Ginny sat on the steps and wrapped her arms around her knees. She sat there thinking about the things that were to happen this year. So far nothing unexpected was happening. She knew too well though that a normal Hogwarts year was nothing but a far off dream.  
Ginny would be going to the Black mansion for Christmas this year and meeting Sirius' new fiancé. Since Sirius' pardon he had been gaining back his previous life. He had even managed to find is old girlfriend and were now to be married next Halloween.  
Bill and his wife, Fleur Delacour were expecting their first child. Ginny giggled at the thought of the baby's hair color. What would it be? Red or white? When Ginny had made the suggestion that the baby's hair might turn out pink, Fleur nearly fainted with fright.  
Charlie was teaching the Care of magical creatures class this year. Hagrid was out in the Alps negotiating with the giants. She suspected that he wouldn't be home too soon.  
Through all the goodness, the blackness of the wizarding world seemed to seep in to her life. Being friends with Harry made her a prime target for the Dark Lord. She'd probably be able to live her life as normal as she could without being a prime target, but since she was the one to uncover the Dark Lords diary he wanted her more.  
He was intrigued with her. He wanted her. She could feel him in her dreams searching for a way to get in her soul and learn her every thought. He'd never be able to touch her as long as she was within the grounds of Hogwarts.  
Sometimes she would feel intense pain when he was furious that he could not have her in his clutches. Unlike Harry though she could not see what he was doing or saying. All she felt was emotions. Anger would surge up with in her and her body would burn. These things would happen at all times of the day and not leave her until the Dark Lord was satisfied. He knew what he did to her. He knew an enjoyed every moment of it.  
Ginny was no longer able to leave the grounds and go to Hogsmeade. She was closely watched by teachers and she was to have her own bed room which had a lock that no charm or pick could undo. Only her, the staff and a few choice people (the dream team) had the means to open the door when locked.   
Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and made her way back to the tower. As she settled into bed again. She had no clue what was to become of this year and how right she was when she said that this year would be far from normal.  
Prophecies, dark creatures, the fae, old legends and death would cloud this poor girls year. She would be faced with choices that would weigh a person's life and she would fall in love a with someone she thought she detested. The fates had not yet chosen whether Ginny was to die or live this year.   
TBC  
If I get enough reviews I'll keep writing. I've got the whole story already planned out in this head of mine. 


End file.
